memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Churchill/Lucian Alliance Attack/Teaser
The Churchill is at high warp speed heading to Starbase Atlantis. In Commander Mitchell's quarters James and Mitchell are naked and having sex. Once they've both finished, Mitchell rolls over and gets out of bed, pulling his boxer briefs back on. I'm late for a staff meeting damn it James says as he gets his uniform on. Vanessa rolls her eyes and starts throwing her own clothes on as James gets his uniform jacket on and looks for his combadge. Here it is Vanessa says as she finds it on the floor where she tossed it when she got into his quarters, while they were helping the Icarus Base with a power loss. Tim walks over to her. Vanessa I can't be late for duty anymore Captain Kira grilled my ass Tim says as he looks at her. She smiles at him and puts the badge on his jacket. Look Jim I love you and nothing is gonna change that but we may need to take it easy for awhile just to get ourselves use to each other Vanessa says as she looks at him. He smiles at her. Thanks well gotta go love you Tim says as he kisses her. She smiles at him as he leaves. In the briefing room Lieutenant Commander Grant is briefing the senior staff. Since SG-1 destroyed the third Kassa transport ship Commander Grant says as she looks at them. Commander Mitchell walks into the briefing room. Sorry I was detained Commander Mitchell says as he goes to his chair and sits. Colonel Rivers looks at her. It was the third transport they hit if memory serves Colonel River says as she looks at her. She nods. All right ight our mission is to maintain the peace along the border of Alliance space and make sure that none of their Kassa transports crosses the border, I want regular meetings on this issue every hour dismissed Colonel Rivers says as she looks at the senior staff. Everyone leaves. Commander Mitchell remain Colonel Rivers says as she isn't looking at him. He remains and stands at ease. I don't usually pry into the personal lives of my crew, but in this case I have to question your recent conduct Colonel Rivers says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Ma'am if this is about what happened on my first day as your XO I apologize for it Commander Mitchell says as he looks at her. She holds her hand up and taps her combadge. Lieutenant James join us please Colonel Rivers says as she looks at Commander Mitchell. Lieutenant James walks in and stands next to Commander Mitchell. Lieutenant Vanessa James reporting as ordered Colonel Lieutenant James says as she stands at ease. Colonel Rivers looks at them both. You two have been making enough of a public display that half the ship is gossiping about it Colonel Rivers says as she looks at him and Lieutenant James. Lieutenant James looks at her. Believe me, that wasn't our intention Vanessa says as she looks at her. Colonel Rivers looks at them both. You are senior officers and I expect you to maintain the standard for the rest of the crew, but this adolescent behavior makes me question my faith in you both, if you choose to pursue a relationship that's your business but you consider yourselves under orders to use better judgment about it, is that understood? Colonel Rivers says as she looks at them. They nod at her. Dismissed Colonel Rivers says as she looks at them. They leave the briefing room. The Churchill slows to impulse speed. On the bridge Colonel Rivers is sitting in her chair. Nothing on sensors Ensign Richards says as she looks at her console then turns to Colonel Rivers. Major Nelson chimes in. That could change in the next hour or two Major Nelson says as she looks at her console screen. Before Rivers could say something a huge shower of sparks erupt from the ceiling as lights dimmed and klaxon blares. Damage report! Colonel Rivers says as she gets to her captain's chair. Ensign Richards looks at her console. Hull damage to decks four through nine Ensign Richards says as she looks at her console then at Colonel Rivers. Colonel Rivers turns to Commander Grant. Battle Stations! Charge weapons Colonel Rivers says as she looks at her. Grant activates the weapons array and raises shields. Major get us out of here maximum warp Colonel Rivers says as she looks at her. Major Nelson presses the warp button. Warp will not engage, we've taken damage to the port power coupling warp drive is offline Major Nelson says as she looks at her console. Rivers looks at Richards. Who the hell is shooting at us? Colonel Rivers asked as she looks at the ops officer. Richards' radar image shows three bogeys approaching the Churchill. Incoming fire continues to rock the bridge and cause damage. I can't tell, sir, detecting three ships Ensign Richards says as she looks at her console read out. She looks at her as more sparks rain down from the ceiling. Xindi, Suliban? Colonel Rivers asked as she looks at Richards. She shakes her head. No, based on size, I'd say Goa'uld mother ships Ensign Richards says as she looks at her console as sparks erupt from the ceiling. Rivers looks at Major Nelson. Lisa evasive pattern delta two increase to full impulse, Grant return fire torpedoes full spread Colonel Rivers says as she looks at Major Nelson then turns to Commander Grant. Both officers comply with their orders. The Churchill moves starboard firing at the three motherships heading towards them. On the bridge Rivers tapped her combadge. Rivers to engineering Mr. Mitchell I need warp power now Colonel Rivers says as she hangs onto her arm rest of her Captain's Chair. In Engineering sparks erupt from the ceiling and console screens as they flickered. We can't go to warp, Captain, the containment field generator has been damaged, I'm attempting to bypass Commander Mitchell says as he's at one of the consoles. Richards looks at her console. There's a nebula cloud about two point seven light-years from our current position it matches the Paulson Nebula the Enterprise-D used to hide for the Borg in 2366 Ensign Richards says as she turn to Colonel Rivers. Rivers turns to Major Nelson. Nelson take us there full impulse speed Colonel Rivers says as she looks at her. She nods. Aye, Colonel Major Nelson says as she inputs commands into the console and steers the steering column. The Churchill speeds towards the nebula. On the bridge sparks erupt from the ceiling. We're entering the nebula now Major Nelson says as she looks at the screen and then at Colonel Rivers. Rivers looks at the viewer as it's filled with the nebula. The three motherships just stopped outside of the nebula. On the bridge Richards turns to Rivers. The three Alliance vessels have stopped outside of the nebula cloud Ensign Richards says as she looks at her and goes back to her console. Rivers let's a breath of relief.